spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoopla's Halloween
This is the fifth Hoopla's Fantastic Beach short. (Hoopla is putting on his Halloween costume, an alligator costume) Hoopla: This will be the best Halloween yet! I can feel it between my toes. Hoopla’s toes: Doubt it. Hoopla: Shut up, toes! (he slams the door on his toes, making them all scream) Woopla: Son, it’s 9 o’clock. You know what that means. Hoopla: Trick or treating time? Woopla: I was gonna say that it’s time to watch Jeopardy, but that too! Hoopla: WOO! Woopla: Don’t get pins in your candy this time. Hoopla: okk dad bye (walks out the door and out of the apartment building) (He rings the doorbell of the first house) Scooter: Oh HI HOOPLA. HAHAHHAAHAHAAHAH Hoopla: NOOOOOO (slams the door shut) (He rings the doorbell of the second house) Hoopla: HOOPLA- I mean trick or treat! Woman: Ahhh! Get away from me, you monster! Hoopla: I’m not a monster- Woman: Here, take my doorstops! (starts throwing doorstops at Hoopla) Hoopla: Why would you have so many doorsto- (one of them ends up in his mouth) Ack! (The woman shuts the door) (Hoopla rings the doorbell of the third house) Man: Hello? Hoopla: HOO- Trick or treat! Man: Uhhh.. stay back, weirdo. (throws a shoe, which ends up in Hoopla’s mouth) Hoopla: ACK! (spits out shoe) Why does everyone throw stuff at me? (he sees the door shut, and walks over to the fourth house and rings the doorbell) (He rings the doorbell of the fourth house) Man: Hello- OH MY GOODNESS! EDWARD! Edward: Hi, trick-or-treat, I hate my job. (gives Hoopla a sack full of candy) Hoopla: Wow thanks! (runs off with the sack) Man: Edward, are there any more candy sacks for the ugly kids? Edward: That was the last one. Man: Dangit. I wanted to get their lunch money. (Cut to Hoopla opening up the sack in his room, which pulls out a robot arm that reaches into his pockets) Hoopla: I don’t have any lunch money, now leave me alone! Arm: Opsie, sorry. I’ll steal from your parents instead! Hoopla: NO! (he wrestles the arm, and they fight into an elevator) Fred: (his leg gets caught in the arm) MY ARM! Arm: Oops. (The elevator opens, and Hoopla and the arm fight into Hoopla’s parents’ room) Zoopla: Hoopla, what is going on? Arm: I WANT YOUR WALLET! Zoopla: (gasps) Call the amberlamps! Hoopla: Amberlamps, really? (A literal amber lamp busts open the door) Amber lamp: Amber lamp at your service! Zoopla: There’s an arm in my room! Amber lamp: I’m on it. (He takes the arm and snaps it in half, making it scream) Hoopla: I am really confused. (he gets dizzy and passes out) (Cut to the next morning, where he is in his own bed) Hoopla: Wha? Did any of that really happen? French Narrator: Only in… The Tidal Zo- (gets slapped) Hoopla: NO! Not that! That’s a lazy plot device! (episode ends) Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:2019 Category:2019 Shorts Category:HFB Category:Halloween Episodes